Anko and the wolf
by Esarion
Summary: During the Chuunin exams Anko is saved from Orochimaru by a wolf. Who or what is that wolf? What will happen?


**Hey there, **

**this is a oneshot about Anko and hmm don't know ...seems you will have to read to find out. I had the idea for this last week and just wanted to write it down, so it is written without to deep thinking, more the opposite. So please don't rip me apart for it. But well enough talking have fun reading!**

'_Anko and the wolf_' = thoughts

"Anko and the wolf" = talking/story text

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Just the idea for this story line.**

* * *

**Anko and the wolf**

With a growl he woke up. Something had disturbed his sleep. Slowly he stood up and stretched his back. He sniffed the air, to check his surroundings.

'_Shinobi's but they are young, but what do they do here._' He sniffed again, they ran in groups, some were fighting. He decided to ignore them they couldn't have woken him up they were too weak, far too weak. With another tasting of the air he knew it.

Two Shinobi had a fight about a mile away and they were strong, no weak genin. One of them was especially strong. Curiously he made his way to their fight. With a short dash he arrived.

What he saw made his blood boil. In front of him was a small clearing, scorch marks scarred the trees and earth, but that wasn't what enraged him. In front of him was an exhausted woman heavily panting with one knee on the ground, her back to him. She had purple hair, tamed into a pineapple look. Her figure was covered with a brown trenchcoat. The rest wasn't visible from his position, but he had seen her often enough to know what she looked like. A fishnet top, that held her generous bosom back and a short miniskirt. Anbu shinprotectors combined with black combat boots to protect her legs. Yeah a quite provocative dress up, but that was her style, the style of Anko Mitarashi.

On the other side of the clearing a mocking smirk on his face, stood a pale male with feminine looks. He was obviously the reason Anko was injured. He sniffed again...snake...he knew who stood there, it was one of the Sannin his name was Orochimaru. He was a traitor to Konoha. He had killed many people only for his personal interest, to experiment on them to satisfy his greed for knowledge or he simply used people and discarded them after they had no longer any use for him, like Anko, used, broken and thrown away.

A deep growl emerged his throat. As they looked at him he slowly stepped out of the shadows into the clearing.

* * *

*******Anko*******

She was at her limit. She was exhausted, various bit wounds were all over her body and she was out of chakra. All in all she was at her wits end. But he simply stood there with his mocking grin and looked down on her. This bastard got a kick out of it. He played with her. After everything he already put her through, he now had the nerve to humiliate her even further, instead of finally finishing her off.

She was interrupted from further cursing from a deep growl that emerged out of the shadows behind her, slowly she turned her head. With wide eyes she looked at the creature that stepped out of the shadows. It was a giant black wolf, with piecing blue eyes. The fur in his neck pointed to the heavens.

As it looked at her she shrug back at first but then held still seeing the warm look in his eyes. Affectionately it licked over her face, before it softly touched her forehead with his snout, giving her a soft nudge. Somehow the wolf felt familiar to her and she felt safe around it like never before in her life. Like nothing could happen to her with it next to her.

But again she was brought out of her thoughts, nearly instantly her feeling of security left her. "Has my cute little student a pet? Really Anko do you think this little mud will make any difference?" The snake Sannin said his mocking smile still on his face. Before she could answer a low growl was heard from the wolf, slowly he stepped back from Anko and turned towards the Sannin.

The former warm eyes turned an iceyblue, that seemed to pierce into ones soul. Slowly the smirk left Orochimarus face.

"So now you want to fight me mud? As if you could do anything to save this lowly excuse of a shino-" Further he didn't came as any inhuman killing intent(KI) flooded the clearing. It came from the wolf. Anko collapsed on the ground from the amount of KI she couldn't even breath anymore. Then slowly the KI receded. As she looked up she noticed that the KI only receded from her. Her eyes became wide as she saw her former sensei strained to breath and sweat purring down his face.

'_What is going on with this wolf, how can a lowly wolf generate such an unbelievable amount of KI it is nearly suffocating me. If this is any indication of it's power I have to get away from here...fast!_' Orochimaru thought before he again spoke up.

"Well...this is interesting." The only answer he got was another growl that turned into a loud roar. As the roar stopped the wolf disappeared from Anko's side, only to appear directly in front of the Sannin his paw already sweeping at his face.

He only got his arm up before the paw hit. A sickening crunch was heard as Orochimarus arm didn't even slowed the paw down as it broke his arm and forced it away continuing its way towards his head, ripping it completely off.

Without hesitation the wolf followed after the head, crushing it under his paws, leaving a mass of red, grey and white as the remains. Not even taking a glance at the puddle of brain, blood and bones the wolf walked back to the headless remains of the Sannin.

Picking it up with it's maw he carried it to Anko, before letting it fall down next to her. After nudging her again with his snout it walked back into the forest leaving a totally speechless Anko behind.

'_Th-that c-can't be happening! A wolf kills one of the three Sannin without even getting a scratch._' But she admitted she too would have died from that, one moment the wolf stood next to her and the next one Orochimarus head flew through the air only to be smashed in the next moment. It didn't even took a second. In a second one of the most powerful and feared Shinobi in the world was defeated...by a wolf.

She still sat there totally stunned, as the Anbu alarmed fromt he KI arrived in the clearing. What they found was an exhausted Anko Mitarashi with a face as if Kami personally had appeared before her and a headless body.

"What happened here Mitarashi-san?" asked one of them. She just shook her head and said one word.

"Hokage." Before she fell unconscious from exhaustion and mental stress. The squad members looked at each other before grabbing the body and Anko and leaving towards the tower in the middle of the forest of death to meet the Hokage.

* * *

*******Wolf*******

After leaving the clearing he walked towards the nearest waterplace and washed his maw and paw from the blood.

'_It even tastes disgusting. At least Anko is save and he is dead... now...something to eat would be nice._' With these thoughts he walked away searching for something to hunt, not for a moment thinking about the after-effects his dead could have.

* * *

*******Hokage*******

Today was the weirdest day he had since ages. He just arrives in the tower to prepare his little speech to the genin that passed the second exam, when he feels a high chakra output in the forest, a chakra output no genin could produce, only to feel minutes later a KI that could compare to the one he felt in the night of the Kyuubi attack. And now he sits next to one of his best Jounin who collapsed after being found by an Anbu squad , with the headless corpse of someone next to her.

The body was currently checked to find out if the person was known, but if his presumption was right it was the body of his former student, who he failed to kill years ago. He sighed the only thing he could do now was wait. Wait that Anko woke up and he could ask her what happened in the forest. Half a hour later an Anbu arrived.

"It is the body of Orochimaru, Hokage-sama." The delight of this message was clearly heard in his voice. He nodded.

"As I suspected." he mumbled, before giving out his order.

"No one has to know about this for now I first have know the circumstances. Is that understood?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!"

"And tell that everyone who knows of it." The Anbu bowed before exiting the room with a shunshine, leaving the Hokage again alone with Anko.

It was a few minutes later when she finally stirred. A minute later she fully awoke and sat up. Groggy she looked around until she spotted the Hokage.

"Hello Anko." He greeted her.

"Hello Hokage-sama."

"I know you are tired and still exhausted, but I need to know what happened in the forest we already found out that the corpse is Orochimarus, but you are the only one who was there." Anko nodded and after a few seconds of collecting her thoughts she gave her report.

"Approximately a day after the exam started I found the corpses of the the rain genin team, whos faces were ripped off. I instantly realized that this could only mean that Orochimaru was here. So I went into the forest to search for him. It was a few hours later that I found him on the way out of the forest. I engaged him but was quickly and with ease subdued. In the end I was completely exhausted and out of chakra. He took his time to humiliate me, when a black wolf with blue eyes arrived. I-it first came to me and licked me over the face before it nudged me with his snout. I don't know how to say it but I had the feeling as if I knew it and it felt as if the wolf was there to ... well protect me? Afterwards Orochimaru taunted the wolf and insulted me further. Then the wolf turned towards him and released the KI I'm sure you felt to, Hokage-sama. Even Orochimaru had trouble with it, while I nearly collapsed from it. Then the KI receded and was only concentrated on him. And the next thing I actually saw what that the wolf vanished Orochimarus head went flying and crushed as soon as it landed. After that the wolf walked back to Orochimarus body, took it and placed it next to me. Then it nudged me again on the forehead and left back into the forest. Not a minute later the Anbu arrived. And I collapsed. I know this sounds unbelievable and I don't really can believe it myself, but that is what happened and I can only say this wolf is not ordinary. With it's speed it could kill me the same way as him. I think not even Gai could compete with the wolf."

The Hokage was speechless. '_A wolf did this? Unbelievable ...I can't tell the people that a wolf! killed Konohas greatest enemy..._'

He smiled mentally, the solution for his problem sat exactly before him and since she was the only one who was there as it happened, no one could say it was a lie.

"Anko."

"Hai, Hokage-sama?"

"I know you wont like it but we can't tell the people that a wolf killed Orochimaru. No one was there besides you, so no one really knows what happened there besides you and me and it will stay like this. The people will only know what we tell them, that you killed Orochimaru. He thought you were defeated and got overconfident and underestimated you, which you perfectly used to finish him off before he could react. Understood Anko?" Anko was speechless, but that didn't last long.

"Hokage-sama I can-"

"You can and you will!" The Hokage said with determination leaving no room for anything else.

"Go in the forest and search for this wolf if you want, hell I too would like to meet this wolf if I could. Anyway I will announce this during the third round of the exams. Until then do what you like...of course inside the laws." He quickly added the end as he saw the dangerous glint in her eyes. She just „Hmpf"-ed and lied back, obviously unhappy.

"I will let you alone so you can recuperate. And I'm sorry but it is the only way that works." With these words the Hokage left the room leaving a fuming Anko.

* * *

*******Anko*******

Silently she stood on top of the tower looking over the forest, her chosen home for years. Three days ago Orochimaru died, today she was released out of the hospital, now she would search for her saviour. With a last look over the forest, she jumped off the tower and into the now from humans empty forest, the second exam ended yesterday.

Quickly she dashed to the clearing where she fought with Orochimaru, the clearing where he died, the clearing her life was saved by a wolf. As she arrived, she saw everything happen again before her inner eye. She still was captured by the eyes of the wolf, they enchanted her. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, she had to find this wolf!

With a last look in the clearing she took off in the direction, the wolf came from. A few minutes later she came into another clearing with a giant tree. The roots of the tree formed a kind of cave. Carefully she walked over to it, but simply couldn't walk into it.

Rationally it was the 'home' of a beast, but when she remembered these eyes she saw no beast but intelligence and she couldn't bring it over herself to simply walk into the home of a person without their agreement. So she sat down next to the entrance and waited.

* * *

*******Wolf*******

He had just hunted down a deer and was with it in his maw on the way to his wooden cave. As he arrived in the clearing he saw Anko sitting next to the entrance of his cave. A smile spread over his face, well what you call a smile by an oversized wolf. He slowly walked over to her.

As he was only a few feet away she looked up. Her eyes widened as she saw the bloody deer but soon enough calmed down again, she ate too so who cares and deer actually tastes pretty good if you asked her. As he was next to her he sat down and began to eat the deer.

'_She seems ok with watching me eat the deer interesting most people wouldn't be able to watch. But I wonder what she wants._' Anko noticed that she was watched from the wolf.

'_I wonder what it thinks._' Deciding to give her too something to eat he used his claws and cut off one of the deers legs he hadn't eaten from until now and put it down in front of her, before resuming his feast. She was stunned.

This wolf just shared it's food with her, one of her few friends was an Inuzuka so she knew that it was extremely rare for animals to share their meal. They did it only for two reasons, first the one they shared with was their kid, second they really liked the person.

'_Well I'm not it's kid. Leaves not much room._' Not one to waste a present she put her hand between it's two ears and scratched him a bit.

"Don't be afraid I just fry my food a bit, so I can eat it." She felt a bit stupid to talk to a wolf but she learned that animals are sometimes more intelligent than some humans. Her answer was a deep rumble that seemed to originate from the wolfs chest. He had his eyes closed enjoying the ministrations. As her hand left his head he opened his eyes again and watched her doing a few handsigns and spewing a small stream of fire from her mouth to grill the piece of meat.

To quick for her to see the actual movement he turned the piece 180 degree. As she stopped the stream to turn the piece, she got wide eyes.

'_What the... how are both sides ready I didn't turn it..._' Her eyes darted to the wolf who again seemed to smile, before he went back to his meal. She just shook her head.

'_Don't think about it just accept it._' Were her thoughts. While he found the whole situation quite amusing.

'_She is even more fun to surprise than before my turning. I wonder if she still remembers the person I once was..._' The rest of the meal the two were silent enjoying each others presence. After Anko finished and he had eaten half of the deer he stood up again.

With his head he motioned her to follow him. Slightly confused she stood up and followed. He went to a small river that went by nearby. Upon arrival he went to the water to drink and clean his maw and claws simultany.

Anko was again intrigued the wolf behaved sometimes like a human she thought, before also cleaning her hands and drinking a few handful of water. Afterwards they walked back to the cave and as he sat down, she sat next to him. A few minutes later she began to talk.

"You know the Hokage wants that I get the credit for killing Orochimaru since he couldn't possibly say a wolf did what all of our shinobi never could do. I tried to decline but he gives me no way out. I'm sorry." She didn't know why she told him but she got the feeling that it understood her. As he heard her he smiled.

'_The old cot is the same as always, but either way I don't care I just wanted to help her if it had been someone else I wouldn't have cared and left it alone._' Softly he nudged her on the arm, causing her to turn towards him, before he looked in her eyes silently conveying his message "It is okay." before laying back down.

She smiled and petted him between his ears, again provoking a deep rumble from him that told of his content. It was in the evening that she finally stood and left him, but not before telling him that she would come back tomorrow.

He looked after her until she had left the clearing before he trotted into his cave and lied down on a bed made out of grass.

'_I wonder if she will really come tomorrow...it would be nice to have her around...and maybe...no that's not important in the moment, I will wait how this develops._' With this thoughts he closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.

* * *

*******Anko*******

As she layed in her bed her thoughts wandered back to the wolf.

'_I really don't understand it I never felt so safe around anyone, not even Kurenai, Yugao or Hana. It feels as if it knows everything about me and still accepts me... and I now nothing about 'it' , not even if it is male or female. I wonder...maybe I should just ask tomorrow and see what happens._'

With a smile on her face and the wolf in her thoughts she dosed off into the calmest sleep she had since years. As she awoke in the next morning she felt rested like never before in her life. After a quick breakfast she made her way back to the cave. As she stood in front of the cave she sat down again and waited for the wolf. A few minutes later he stepped out and stretched.

"Morning." She greeted it. A short bark was her answer.

"Ähm well... I'm intrigued are you male or female?" A sound she interpreted as laughing came from the wolf. Before it looked at her mirth glinting in it's eyes. As if to say: guess.

"Male?" The wolf moved his head up and down. A smile spread over her face.

"Well now then buddy what now?" Then something happened she didn't foresee. His wolfish smile spread over his face before he crouched down, ready to jump at her. She got wide eyed before jumping to the left narrowly avoiding him. Just to evade his next pounce. She looked at him still wide eyed.

'_Shit normally I hunt people not the other way round!_' Quickly she sped into the forest, the wolf hot on her tail. The game of cat and mouse continued for a few hours, hunter and hunted changing when one was catched. The game ended with her simply collapsing to the ground totally exhausted, while he just layed down besides her only breathing a bit deeper than normal.

'_Fuck what a stamina, but well it was fun and if he had gone all out he would have gotten me in seconds._' She was brought out of her musings by a snout nudging her in the side.

"Sorry I can't go any further I can't even move anymore." Again she heard the sound she interpreted as laughing before he nudged her again. This time she looked up to see him throw his head back. Confused she looked at him not sure what he meant, he repeated the motion a few times before he tried to shove his head beneath her stomach.

Then it dawned on her he wanted her to climb on his back. Hesitantly she did so straddling his sides with her legs, her hands grabbing his fur. As she felt his muscles tense one thought came to her mind.

'_Oh oh..._' Instantly she bend forward and pressed herself against his back. With a jump he dashed through the forest back to the river of the day before. With a loud crack he broke through the thicket. Slowly he strolled the few steps to the river before lieing down in front of it.

Anko just rolled of him her eyes wide, face flushed from the adrenaline and tried to calm her furiously beating heart.

'_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I thought I would die. What speed. No wonder I didn't see him attack Orochimaru. This speed is simply not human possible._' He slowly licked her cheek before he stood and walked off into the forest. She wondered what he was doing before he reappeared a few minutes later with the remains of the deer from yesterday. Again he gave her a leg before eating the rest of it.

With a "Thank you!" she took it, fried it with a stream of fire from her mouth and joined him. Afterwards they talked meaning her talking and him listening and sometimes answering with a nudge or bark. In the evening she left for the tower. This continued for a few days until one evening she asked him if she could bring the Hokage since he would like to see him, he reluctantly gave his agreement after she said he would come alone just him and her.

'_Let's see if he really comes alone..._' were his thoughts before he went to sleep.

* * *

*******Anko*******

She was currently on her way to the Hokage, to tell him about the planned meeting with the wolf. With a knock she entered his office. He instantly noticed how calm she was, normally she had a small bit of a haunted aura around her but not anymore.

"Hello Anko. It seems you found your wolf?" A smile spread over her face.

"Hello Hokage-sama. You are right I found him a few days ago. I convinced him to meet you, but only you no one else. He seems not really trusting so I would advice against bringing someone else with you."

"Hmm and you are sure he wouldn't attack me? He seems to like you but as it seems not me."

"Well if he really wants to attack you I don't think that your squad of Anbu would make any difference to him... But I don't think that he will attack you." After a bit of thinking it over he gave his reply.

"Ok if you say so. You seem to trust him so will I. Lead the way." With a nod she took of towards the forest of death. What both didn't noticed was the person that followed them. As they arrived in the clearing with the cave the wolf lied in front of his cave. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked at Anko before turning his view to the Hokage. Who shrugged back as the piecing blue eyes met his and seemed to see right into his soul.

He just wanted to greet the wolf as it started to sniff the air, shortly after he started to growl and the fur in his neck stood up. Then he simply vanished from view, which shocked the Hokage he had thought that he would at least be able to see the wolf move. Anko too was shocked.

'_What happened? He said I could bring the Hokage if he was alone...were we followed?_' Instantly they turned around as the heard a crashing sound behind them. Behind them stood the wolf with an Anbu under his paw. He growled at them.

'_So we were followed. Shit not good, he seems pissed._' Slowly she walked towards him, her hands clearly visible as she pointed at the one beneath his paw. Trying to tell him that she wanted to look at the person. With a last growl he stepped back. His fur still raised.

As she saw the persons mask her eyes narrowed. One word escaped her lips.

"Root." The Hokage looked shocked at her. He had disbanded Danzo's root years ago.

"Let me see." He walked towards her never letting the wolf out of his eyes, noticing that he too watched him. As he stood next to the body he looked at him and saw that Anko spook the truth on the top of the mask were two letters inscribed "NE". With a last look at the corpse he turned to the wolf and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry. This shinobi is not under my command. In fact I disbanded this group years ago." He said after raising his head and looking the wolf in the eyes. Upon seeing no deception the wolf dropped his stance and his fur lied back down.

He walked over to Anko and rubbed his snout in the flexion of her neck. As an answer she petted the place between his ears, causing a content rumble from him. Afterwards the wolf walked back to the place where had lied before. With his head on his paws he looked at them.

"Well as you can see, I was right. If he wanted we both would be dead." Anko said towards the Hokage a lot of mirth in her voice. With a smile on his face the Hokage nodded.

"Yes you are right. Now..." He turned to the waiting wolf.

"I would like to thank you for killing Orochimaru. The way you act with Anko I think you already now what I have planned and hope you don't hold it against me. Again thank you." The answer was a short closing of the eyes, which the Hokage interpreted as acceptance to his statement.

"Then if you need something in the future let Anko know about it she will tell me." After another short bow the Hokage left the two alone again. Anko walked over to him and set down one of her hands petting him between his ears.

"Sorry for that. I didn't notice the Anbu at all." It annoyed her a lot that someone could follow her so simply without her noticing it. She calmed down a bit as he licked her across the cheek.

"You know it's crazy, I normally can't let loose around anyone, I always feel anxious, but with you around I feel safe as if nothing could happen to me... and I know you for only about a week but it somehow feels as if you know me since years, well maybe after all you live here in the forest like me. You know sometimes I think it would be perfect if you were a human..." She trailed off, not noticing how the wolf tensed as he heard her words.

'_Maybe it is time..._' After she hadn't heard from him for some time she looked down at him. She noticed the thoughtful expression in his eyes and got worried.

'_I wonder what he thinks about. Did I say something wrong?_' Then she remembered what she had said a few minutes ago.

"Hey I didn't mean that it is something bad that you are a wolf it is just that I really would love it to know someone who is like you and is a human, I still would never leave you here alone. And I am really grateful that I met you!" While saying that she embraced him around his head.

With a smile she noticed how he nestled closer to her. With one hand she scratched him under his jaw electing the next deep rumble. After a while she sat back but pulled his head with her and lied it down on her lap, now scratching him on top of his head. They stayed like this until the sun went down, before she stood up and left towards the tower.

She felt how his eyes followed her until she left the clearing. She still felt bad about her remark, but she knew that it was the truth, if he was a man she would do everything to make him her own. She really knew him only a short while but she felt at home with him like never before not even before her apprenticeship with Orochimaru and his betrayal. She didn't knew what would happen the next day.

After she left he sat a long time in front of his cave and thought if he should take the wager or better not. But the feelings he had since before he became what he was now, won in the end. Worried about what would happen the next day he walked into his cave.

* * *

*******Anko*******

As Anko awoke the next day she already felt that something was different, but couldn't determine what it was. As she arrived everything went on like the days before the visit of the Hokage. But she felt that something was on his mind and that he somehow seemed nervous. After she had recovered from their game of cat and mouse she decided to ask him.

"What is on your mind?" His only answer was a motion to follow him as he stood up and began to walk in the direction of his cave, intrigued she followed him. As they stood in front of the cave he went in, hesitantly she followed. Once in she looked around, in were only two things that catched her interest one was the bed of grass on the left side of the cave the other thing was a small chest, which he currently opened with his snout.

She just wanted to ask if she should help as he put his paw into and pulled something out that looked like a black kimono to her. He put it down on the bed and closed the chest. Then he walked over to her and pressed his snout into her shoulder effectively turning her around.

Confused she stood as he had turned her before he walked back to his bed. Shortly after she heard something that sounded like something was ripping before she heard the unmistakable cracking and breaking of bones, she concluded that the ripping she heard before were skin and muscles.

She wanted to turn around but knew that she should stand just where she was. So she didn't since she wouldn't want to disappoint him. After a few minutes she only heard a strained, exhausted breathing, she could only fathom how painful whatever she just heard was.

Shortly later she heard the sound of fabric sliding over skin. Her breathing became irregular as she realized what that meant.

'_T-that can't b-be … he-he can't possibly be …_' She couldn't even think the word. Then she heard a deep baritone behind her.

"You can turn around again, Anko." Slowly she turned around, what she saw let her breathless.

There stood one of the most handsome man she had seen in her life. He had thick, jetblack hair, that wildly flowed down the back of his head stopping on the height of the lower edge of his shoulderblades, a few strands hung over his forehead. He still had those electric blue eyes they. His face was prominent without being too martial. He wore the black kimono he had pulled out of the chest, she now saw that it was a kimono usable in battle. A blue wolf that seemed to howl was on his chest area, a deep purple obi held the kimono in place. He was about a feet taller then her.

She didn't even noticed that her jaw hung loose, until he stepped towards her and closed it softly with a finger.

"Careful a fly might fly in." He said with a smile present on his face. With a shake of her head she got herself back in row.

"You...How?" She asked deeply confused. Not that she wasn't happy, but she didn't understand it how could he be a wolf in one moment and a human in an other. He understood her confusion and sat down on his bed. He patted the place next to him. As she sat down, he began.

"A few years ago, seven to be correct, an old, lone wolf in this forest showed me a way out of the life that I had to live until then. Without hesitation I accepted this way out. This way out was simple. The wolf would forfeit his own life and change me with his sacrifice, this way I gained the ability to become a wolf and my appearance changed to what you see right now. Also I underwent some other changes. Since I changed into a wolf I never had a reason to change back besides it hurts quite much as you maybe can guess, after you heard the sounds a few minutes ago."

'_Well he told me the answer of my question but nothing more. And he never changed back? Why now? Is it because of what I said yesterday?_'

"Is the reason why you changed back, what I said yesterday?"

"Partly. I watched you since I became what I am now and even in my former life. Since I became what I am I tried to protect you outside of Konoha. Within I thought you safe since you were mostly in this forest and the animals here know, if someone has evil intentions or just searches for a personal sanctuary. When I safed you from Orochimaru, arrived the point where you finally became aware of me and since you seemed to feel content with me around you. I thought about showing you that I was more than only an unusual wolf. When you said that sentence yesterday I decided that it was the right time." She was gobsmacked.

Yes she sometimes felt as if she was watched, she never actually saw something, but everyone always wondered how she survived the numerous suicide-missions the council gave her and she wondered why they weren't suicidal, sure they were hard and she often was injured, but never were they overkill. She still was confused, why do something like this for her? She asked him.

"Why would you do that for me if I may never have noticed you and what you did for me?" He looked at her with a small smile.

"For what reason would you do something like this for someone?" She got a thoughtful look.

'_Why would I do something like this? A debt? No I don't think so maybe once or twice but not for years. What then? Love? It is the only thing for what someone might do this. Does that mean he loves me? If so what is with me? What do I feel about him? …_'

Her thoughts wandered around this questions for a few minutes, she thought about the time she spent with him and mostly the feeling she had around him. In the end it was clear for her. She loved him, she knew him not even two weeks but she already loved him deeply. He was her save haven, the one person with who she could let herself totally fall. With this realisation he chest seemed to explode and warmth spread through her whole body, from the toes to the top of her head.

She indulged herself in this feeling for an other few moments before she snapped back, she didn't know if he really loved her, she just thought so. Quickly the warm feeling in her body was lost and a cold, hard lump formed in her chest, what if he didn't love her, she nearly started to cry when she put herself back in row again. She would have to ask him.

She turned back to him. During her thinking he had watched her and followed every motion in her face, the turn from thoughtful to someone who realized something back to thoughtful, before a indescribable joy spread over her face only to be swept away by doubt and finally determination. Silently he waited for the question she would without doubt ask him. But as she saw his expectant face she decided to pay him back for the shock he gave her as he pounced the first time a few days ago.

"Actually... what is your name?" He facefaulted. After seeing his reaction she brought out in laughter. With a groan he sat back up and looked at her.

"Kuro Ookami is the name I have now."

"Fitting." She deadpanned.

"Thanks. Now did you get your answer?" He asked. She got silent again.

"Um... well the only reasons I came up with were a debt and love...but I can't possible imagine someone doing all this just for a debt. So... doyouloveme?" she brought the end out as if it was a single syllable. The smile on his face got back fullpower.

"Yes you are right. I love you Anko Mitarashi with all my being." Instantly the lump vanished and the warm feeling took back it's place. He didn't know what happened but from one to another second she had her arms around him and kissed him fullforce on the lips. But before he could even react she had let off from them and had brought her mouth next to his ears.

"I love you too, Kuro Ookami!" She whispered before she captured his mouth again with her lips. He was in heaven the one person he loved loved him back. And now he had her lips on his. All to willingly he opened his lips as she softly licked with her tongue over his bottom lip and met hers with his.

Sensually they caressed each others tongue before a fight for dominance broke out, which he won. Slowly he explored her warm cavern, before he went back to mingle his tongue with hers. Nearly two minutes later they broke the kiss, snapping for fresh air.

Their foreheads touched as they looked into each others eyes. Seeing only one thing a deep warm pit filled with one thing for each other: Love. Half a hour and a lot of kisses later both of them sat back, although still looking at each other.

"Wanna grab something to eat in the village?" She asked him.

"Well that would be great, but I have no money since I life in this forest for years now and as a wolf money was never an issue." He said sheepishly, causing her smile to widen.

"I already guessed so, but don't worry you can pay me back later... any way you want..." The last part wasn't more than a lustful whisper. With a smile he got up and held out his hand.

"My love."

"Thanks, handsome." She answered as she took his hand and was pulled to her feet.

"Now first to the tower I want to change my outfit...What? Do you think I only have this one set of clothing?" She added after seeing the raised eyebrow to her wish to change.

"No, but you are already beautiful as you are." He quickly answered, seeing the dangerous gleam in her eyes.

"Thanks but still I want to change." With a nod they stepped outside. But before she could take off towards the tower she was swept of her feet. She flushed as she noticed her predicament. He held her bridal style in his arms.

"Hey...that wasn't necessary!"

"But not unwelcome...right?" She flushed even more, but nestled closer into his broad chest, noticing how muscular it seemed and leaving him without an answer. With a smile he took of, landing a few minutes later in front of the tower.

Unwillingly she let go of his embrace but finally did and went in after telling him to wait a bit, while she changed. It was half nearly a hour later when she came back out. In the meantime he more than once thought about simply going in to look if everything was okay, but in the end always decided to wait as to not invoke her fury.

As he looked at her he nearly fainted, she looked like a goddess. She wore a deep purple kimono that hugged her figure in ways that let every male drool at her. It was hold together by a blue Obi on which the form of a black snake was sewn, making it look as if the snake held her kimono together. Her hair was freed out of her usual ponytail and fell open over her shoulders, swaying softly in an breeze. She wore very light make-up that just accentuated her beauty, while being nearly invisible.

He could just stare. With a light sway in her hips she walked over to him.

"This look is it certainly worth to do this more often." She said smiling and caressed his cheek, before pressing a light kiss on his lips. This brought him back. He shook his head.

"This look is it certainly worth to go to hell and back. I think I could die as a happy man this moment and would regret nothing." She playfully hit him on the arm.

"I dare you. I will resurrect you only to kill you personally, after making your life a living hell, if you do that to me. And now come I know the perfect place for our date." With that she took off forcing him to follow.

"And what is this place called?" He asked, as he arrived next to her.

"Secret." She said, before falling quiet, making it clear that she would say nothing else about it. Once they crossed the fence around the forest, they started to walk like normal civilians. Having one of his hands in her grasp she leaned with he head on his shoulder while they walked.

On the way to the restaurant, everyone stopped in their tracks and looked at them. The females shot Anko glares of hate and envy. Hate for being with such a fine piece of man and envy because of her beautiful appearance. The males did exactly the same, just with him.

"Well that is certainly something new, don't you think?" He asked her.

"Definitely. Never thought I would get these looks from the villagers."

"Yeah. I wonder..." Interested she looked up to him.

"What?" She asked.

"Just what the looks would be like when they knew who I once was."

"That is right you didn't tell me. Who were you?" She inquired.

"Later when we are back. I promise." With a nod she accepted. A few minutes later they arrived at the restaurant. It was called 'Flying Dragon'.

"Hmm when was it opened? Seven years ago it wasn't here."

"Half a year ago. Come on." She said and walked in. They got a table for two on the terrace. After they had placed their order a content silence fell over them, as they simply watched each other. A few minutes later their dinner came. They had ordered a plate of various dishes with fish.

After they finished, they sat there and enjoyed the cool evening air and the moon on the cloudless sky, with a bit of sake. It was late in the evening when they finally paid and went back. They stood in front of the tower as Kuro turned to leave.

"I wish you a good night and thanks for the evening it was beautiful." He gave her a kiss and wanted to pull back, but she held him to her.

"And where do you think you are going?" She asked, in a sickly sweet voice. He started to sweat, he knew that tone, he had heard her use it before and mostly it didn't end good, for the other person.

"Ähm...back to m-my cave?"

"I think not." Was her answer.

"At least not if you don't want to loose some ... essential parts." She said with a sadistic smile and pressed her leg against his crotch. He gulped and nodded.

"Good. Come in." She let him go and opened the door to the tower. Within she guided him to what seemed like a living room. There he sat down and she went into the kitchen, to get some sake. As she came back she walked over to him and sat down onto his lap leaning in on him.

Out of reflex he slung his arms around her waist, while his head rested on her shoulder. With a sigh she closed her eyes.

"Now you wanted to tell me who you were before your turning." She felt how he tensed behind her, obviously not content with the question. She turned around, crossing her legs behind his back, she held his head in her hands, so he couldn't avert his gaze.

"It wont change anything. You are you. I just want to know what could have brought you to forfeit your human life for seven years. Besides I know only one person that suddenly vanished from Konoha seven years ago... and he had the same blue eyes than you." Nervous he leaned forward and whispered his former name into her ear, before leaning back, obviously waiting for some sort of dejection.

But to his surprise nothing like this happened, instead he felt her soft lips on his, her tongue slipping in his mouth. As she let go of his lips he opened his eyes to look into hers. What he saw was nothing but acceptance and love.

Overcome with emotions the tears started to flow out of his eyes. Before he catched her in an other breathtaking kiss.

"Thank you." Were his whispered words. She just held him as he cried for the first person to truly love and accept him in his life. She had a sad smile on her face. She knew how he felt and it only made her love for him deeper, to know that he went through the same as her, no he had it even harder than her. '_Thank you. For loving and protecting me for al these years. I wont let you down...Kuro Ookami former Naruto Uzumaki._'


End file.
